


Surprise visit

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, I had an write block, I hope it turned out ok tho, I just wanted to write some Otayuri, M/M, Pre-Relationship, RIP, also it kinda sucks, bear with me, fluffiest thing I've ever written i think, i am trash, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Otabek surprise-visits Yuri at the rink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I am back again! And yeah I Victuuri is my main ship but I have such a soft spot for Otayuri, so I really needed to write something about them! It's just really cheesy and fluffy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Beep beep beep. With an annoyed groan the blonde boy rolled around to turn off his alarm. It was 4am and like always he would arrive at the rink at an ungoldy hour to be able to skate alone before everyone else arrives. Especially Victor and the katsudon...and then they are being couply and gross in front of him all the time. "Meow" he smiled and petted his cat. "Good morning, Julia" a petted and cuddled his cat before he got out of the bed, used the bathroom, dressed himself, filled the food bowl of his cat, quickly ate something and then was out of the door.

Of course Saint Peterburg was still dark at this hour of the morning. But thankfully the rink was only a 5 minutes walk away. As he arrived, he was going in, got to the locker room and as he had his skates on his feets, Yuri was on the rink. The ice felt so different when he was alone. He smiled to himself and skated a few rounds and made a few jumps. The blonde teen stilled in his tracks as he heard something. Huh? Is any of the other arriving? No, that can't be. They won't be here before 7am. 

"Hello? Who is there?" he asked, trying not to sound startled. "Yura.." the familiar voice reached his ears. "B-Beka?.. what are yo-" but he didn't finish his sentence, skated as quickly as he could over to him and just completely threw himself on Otabek. He missed his best friend so much! "Hey.." Otabek breathed against him and putted his strong arms around the smaller boy. They just embraced each other for several minutes, enjoying the closeness of the other. 

Finally, the blonde pulled back from the hug. "What are you doing here, Beka? I didn't know you were coming and I would see you so soon again!" Otabek showed a rare smile. "say thanks to Yuuri and Victor. They noticed that you missed me so much and inivited me. And I know you tend to arrive early here often, at the most ungodly hour, I decided to wait here for you. I'm staying 2 weeks." Yuri basically beamed, yes he beamed! 

"and now" Otabek took Yuris hand "I'll kidnap you and steal you away. Let's have breakfast anywhere, we can spend the whole day together, don't worry of course Yakov and the other know!" overhelmded, Yuri could only nod. A little while later they left the building, Otabeks hand in Yuris again. "Your hair grew out more. Beautiful.." Otabek pushed back a strand of the blond hair back and putted it behind his ear. Yuri felt like he would faint immediately . With a slight blush on his face, Otabek let go. "Um..let's go and get breakfast?" "Y-yeah" Yuri stuttered. They walked in silence, untill they reached a small and cute cafe. 

The both sat down at a table near the window. "I'm so happy that you're here, beka. I-I missed you a lot.." Yuri broke the silence. Otabek reached for the blondes head over the table. "I missed you too. So when Victor and Yuuri asked me to come over, i couldn't say no" a slight smile creept it's way over his usually stoic expression. "God.. I-I want to kiss him.." is everything Yuri could think in this moment. 

But he shoved the thought aside, they ordered the breakfast buffet and put some food on their plates. They feeded each other, laughed and smiled a lot. Indeed, they acted like one of those "gross couples". They just had the most fun and beautiful day. Mostly the both young boys just walked around, in silence or a bit talking. But never they let go of their hands and at some point Yuri couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Hey Beka.. can you please stop for an moment?" the smaller boy took a deep breath. Otabek did as he was told. "Sure.. what do you wa-" before he could finish his sentence, Yuris lips were on his. Oh god. He was taken aback for an second but then started to kiss back. So they kissed softly and deep in the sunset. Both in their own world. Yuri pulled back. Face red and flushed but with a big smile. "I wanted to do this since god knows how long.. you know how I am.. the angry little kitten who yells, kicks people and I was never good in making friends. But you..you changed everything. You accepted me for who I am and we have so much in common. And you stole my heart.. I-I love you, beka.." 

Otabek was truly touched by the little speech. "I love you too, Yura. Let's be boyfriends?" "Yes!" he threw his arms around him. Later, as they layed cuddled up in his bed, Otabek soundly asleep already he sent a text to Yuuri and Victor: "Thanks you both idiots. I own you one." with that he put his phone on the bedside table, cuddled himself closer to otabek and also fell asleep, with a big smile on his face.


End file.
